Salvavidas
by Placeba
Summary: Amy no alucinaba. Sabía que él estaría junto a ella, tal como un salvavidas en medio de la marea sombría que ambicionaba hundirla. Viñeta.


_Hola! Cumpliendo con mi auto impuesta manía por escribir fic's de aquí hasta que la tercera temporada se retome, traigo esto recién salido del horno :) Con uno de esos personajes que, pese a ser pasajeros y de trágicas muertes, logré tomarles cariño, y Daryl... pues él no tiene explicación alguna, sólo puedo escribir acerca de él y punto final, jajaja. Como buena inspiración, el tema que ayudó a desenmarañar esta idea fue "Holocene" de Bon Iver, a mi parecer, una de las canciones más hermosas que he tenido el gusto de escuchar. _

_Lo siguiente es importante: éste relato esta basado en un, por así decirlo, "universo paralelo", como se darán cuenta. Si, existen los caminantes, pero la serie de sucesos difiere radicalmente con lo que sucede en el cómic y en la tv; un claro ejemplo de ello es que Amy este viva. Además, he agregado un OC que sin esfuerzo podrá conectarse con la rubia. Hmm, dejó escapar varias cosas y otras podrían causar confusión, pero en fin, a mi me gustó como quedó pese a tener kilos y kilos de drama :D Con el nombre no me quise calentar más la cabeza, por lo que use la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente luego de releerlo antes de subirlo, y que Amy vendría a definir literalmente._

_... sin más, me despido._

**_Hydrae._**

_Disclaimer: Ni la serie de televisión ni la historieta me pertenecen. _

* * *

**Salvavidas**

_Viñeta_

Si se hubiera puesto a cavilar seriamente en ello, lo más probable sería que Amy no habría podido declarar si estuvo minutos u horas en ese lugar, ovillada en la pequeña cama con forma de auto de carreras de su sobrino y abrazándose a si misma en un inconsciente intento de detener el frío que azolaba parte de sus extremidades. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de la joven, como pocas veces, estaban en total blancura. Amy padecía una especie de conmoción que le impedía hilar más de dos palabras, obstaculizaba el dolor físico que corroía su cuerpo magullado y le inhibía de todo el peligro que podría suceder a su alrededor; su mente era incapaz de reproducir algún pensamiento que la despertara de su letargo y sólo se dedicaba a aspirar e inhalar entre sus labios resecos y pálidos, enajenada de todo sin siquiera poder recordar como llegó hasta allí, el porqué del vacío en su estomago o la causa de ese enorme nudo dentro de su garganta.

De pronto, su respiración pausada se interrumpió apenas vislumbró, con una nítida e irrisoria claridad dado el momento, la pequeña figura que yacía a su lado. No notó cuando su mano se alzó en un intento de crear contacto contra el despeinado cabello rubio que estaba a tan mermada distancia de si misma, no obstante, su dorso quedó suspendido en el aire. Una parte de su mente sabía que conocía a ese niño, pero era tan tenue y débil que le costó recordar de quien se trataba, y cuando lo hizo, el entendimiento la aterró.

Sería cuestión de tiempo para que Elliot, Andrea y su padre se borraran de su memoria.

La oscuridad que desprendía cada rincón de esa habitación le pareció un mar que intentaba tragarla. El cristal de la ventana desapareció y por él entró una ventisca gélida y lúgubre que revoloteo sus desgreñados cabellos. A un lado de la casa, las ramas del árbol -aún desprovistas de las hojas que principiaban la inminente primavera- se mecieron al son de un ritmo tétrico y casi fantástico, muy semejante a los brazos de los caminantes cuando trataban de proveerse de alimento. Amy apretó los ojos con ahínco y pasó su antebrazo derecho sobre su cabeza. El estado neutral en el que se había refugiado terminó por difuminarse y ahora todo el miedo, la angustia y la desesperanza que había contrastado a lo largo del viaje hasta allí se rebelaron para gobernar su cuerpo y mente. La exclamación desesperada de ayuda quedó estancada en la punta de su lengua, las lágrimas se multiplicaron en el borde de sus párpados y el manto de oscuridad que bajaba de las paredes y serpenteaba por el suelo comenzó a subir por el capó del catre hasta sus pies encogidos.

Sentía frío, soledad y locura.

Creyó seriamente que iba a perder el juicio.

— ¿Amy?

El cuerpo de la aludida siguió temblando como una frágil hoja al viento, además, no pareció escuchar el murmullo ahogado de su nombre. El hablante repitió su intento consiguiendo de nuevo la nula respuesta de la vez anterior. Cruzó mediante grandes zancadas la sombría habitación y se acuclilló a un lado de la diminuta cama. Su rostro demostraba sorpresa y preocupación, pero no tenía idea de como actuar y temía que su cercanía la exaltase. Pese a sus restricciones y a su falta de sabiduría respecto a esas situaciones, Daryl terminó ubicando su mano grande y hosca, con un máximo esfuerzo por ser delicado y suave, sobre la cabeza de la joven, notando con nerviosismo como ésta se agitaba y no daba cuenta de su cauteloso roce. Musitó su nombre varias veces en un vano intento por calmarla al tiempo que trataba de descubrir el rostro guarecido de ella.

Al principio, cuando Amy recién sintió las manos que tocaban su cuerpo, estuvo apunto de hiperventilar. Pensó que los caminantes venían por ella y, por unos segundos, los imaginó con las fisonomías de los integrantes de su familia o de las personas que conoció a través del largo viaje que le tomó llegar hasta su ciudad… y evocó a Daryl, lo que terminó por dejarla sin aliento. Gimoteó lastimeramente y removió el antebrazo que utilizaba de escudo revelando su rostro níveo que negaba con ímpetu cosas que el hombre no podía comprender. Agitada, se irguió en un rápido movimiento percibiendo más próximas las múltiples maldiciones y, ante sus nublados ojos, comenzó a dilucidarse un bulto negruzco. El sentimiento de confort, que su cuerpo había pronosticado aun cuando no veía, se extendió, cálido y parsimonioso, por encima del frío de su piel y de los estremecimientos de ésta, al tiempo que el abrumador sofoco que le dificultaba entablar sílabas comenzó a menguar mediante los segundos que Amy empleaba en visualizar la mirada que la recibía.

No estaba sorprendida, sabía que él terminaría encontrándola para que entonces el mundo pareciera volver a tomar su curso.

—Los encontraremos, joder… Lo haremos —murmuró con un tono de promesa al tiempo que la atraía hacia si. Sabían que no habrían palabras de por medio ya que eran innecesarias y absurdas; no había oración alguna que disminuyera el dolor de Amy al no encontrar a su familia y saberla perdida en algún lugar del país o muertas, y aunque no se extrañó, lo que acabó de oír si logró perturbarla de sobremanera.

Amy susurró una palabras por lo bajo, sintiendo por primera vez el cálido e impropio gesto y atesorándolo junto a las infinitas miradas acogedoras y los silencios reconfortantes que él le ofrecía. Se dejó abrazar pensando en como el manto de tenebrosa confusión retrocedía el tramo recorrido, poco a poco, volviendo a su posición original sobre las paredes y experimentando esa sensación que Daryl, con esfuerzo, ambicionaba producirle.

Él estaría junto a ella, como un salvavidas en medio de la marea depresiva que anhelaba hundirla. Amy contaba en él para aferrarse y, en esos momentos, deseaba no soltarlo jamás.


End file.
